Knowing me, knowing you
by Caroliina
Summary: Everything isn't always what it looks like. Chapter 3: Blood red sky. The midnight sun was usually peaceful yellow but now it was red. HeijiKazuha. Complete.
1. Finally action

**So here it goes. By the way, I like Terminator –movies very much. Especially the second one is the best. I don't remember its name right now.**

**KNOWING ME, KNOWING YOU – Chapter 1: **FINALLY ACTION

* * *

Osaka, 12th of June, 13:23 

Heiji tried to hold the gun still. He was holding it with a straight arm and it wasn't quite easy to keep it still, because the gun was heavy. He blinked and pulled the drigger.

Pum

"Eight, seven o'clock. Not bad."

Kazuha was a professoinal of appearing from nowhere. She looked at the wall with a polaroid. Heiji put the revolver on the table and took earblugs off his ears, placing them next to the gun. He groaned silently and shook his right arm. He didn't like to shoot with a revolver because of two reasons. First, the gun was very heavy when you've been keeping it up for couple of hours. And secondly, it was very difficult to hit anything because the aiming was so from hell. He gazed Kazuha's back.

"Hang on... How did you get here?"

Kazuha took the polaroid off her eyes and glanced him. She rose her other eyebrow.

"Through the door, aho."

"The door?!"

Kazuha nodded. "Yes, the door. That's the easiest way to enter a room."

"B-but I thought I locked it!"

Kazuha rolled her eyes and took the revolver in her hand. "It's my turn now."

Heiji snorted. Kazuha took a cardridge from the table and put it into the gun. She did all that fast and seemed like she had done it couple of times earlier. Heiji stared at her hands with half-closed eyes. Kazuha placed the earplugs and rose the gun forward. It was unfear. Two weeks ago Heiji's father had pulled a revolver in Kazuha's hand and taught her to shoot with it. Heiji had been shooting for a week more than Kazuha, but Kazuha already handled the gun like she would've done it for years.

Pum

Ten.

Yes, and she already shot like she would've done it for years. It simply wasn't fear. Kazuha was in good mood because she was better than Heiji at something. Heiji spitted. Kazuha chuckled and shot him a sweet smile before she pulled the drigger second time. This time she hit nine, six o'clock. Heiji grinned, groaned contentedly and pointed Kazuha with a finger.

"Oyii, only nine! Where're your skills?" he said, still grinning. Kazuha grinned back and removed the other earplug.

"Maybe you're so hell cute that I can't consentrade", she gave back and rose the gun again to shoot third time.

Heiji blushed and snorted with half-closed eyes. "You're trying to annoy me."

Kazuha chuckled again as she pulled the drigger third time. It was ten again and Kazuha grinned. Heiji snorted.

"You should've lived in wild west", he mumbled.

The shooting hall was built under the ground. It was some kind of former air-raid shelter. The gunpowder was smelling and every place was full of airgun's empty cardridges and some used targets. The walls were primary rock, which was covered by concrete and the ceiling was very high. There was a long table, which was dividing the room in two parts. The table was there mainly for the guns and other stuff, which people need when they shoot. No one was allowed to go into the other side of the long table, because the shooting ranges were there.

Kazuha sat on the table, which some people kept their stuff, and some people used as a couch (because the table was so low).

"Nee, you're much more skillful with airgun and handgun... and katana."

Heiji snorted, but then grinned. He snorted very often when being at the shooting hall with Kazuha and a revolver. He was just about to say something impertinent to Kazuha when his cell phone started ringing. The field was very bad, after all, they were tens of meters under the ground.

"Who's it?" Kazuha wanted to know.

"Kudo", Heiji said and opened the door, which was leading into the corridor. "I'll go upstairs, there's no field here."

Heiji ran couple of hundred meters along one corridor, then turned left and ran about hundred meters again, then turned right and run couple of hundred meters that way and when he reached the staircase, he was out of breath. _Hell Kudo_, Heiji said, still holding the ringing cell phone in his hand. _You better have a very good reason to call._

The lift had been broken for five years now and when Heiji had made half of his way to the top, the phone stopped ringing. He stopped climbing and looked at the phone. There were still no field. About 30 seconds went and then the phone started ringing again. It was Kudo again and Heiji climbed the rest of the stairs and finally reached the top.

"Hey Kudo I was underground I couldn't answer 'coz there wasn't any field sorry but I ran almost a kilometer for you and you better have something reasonable to tell..." Heiji said all that in one breath.

"_Hattori, take a breath. We found the men in black._"

"What?" It took couple of seconds from Heiji to realise what the other was talking about. "Are you serious?"

"_Yes I am._"

"But", Heiji started but didn't think of anything to say. "How did you get after them?"

"_I'll tell you later. I need your help now, Hattori._"

Heiji nodded and took a deep breath. "Right. What do ya want me to do?"

"_Take a train to Tokyo and meet me at my place at seven o'clock._"

Heiji setted his eyebrows. He couldn't help it, he grinned. Finally action! "Yes sir!"

* * *

Tokyo, 12th of June, 19:02 

"Help me with this", Shin'ichi said. He was still a little boy and couldn't raise any large stuff. Heiji helped him to remove a very big case, which was hidden under the couch. Heiji couldn't see very well, what was the case like, because they couldn't turn the lights on. Who knew, someone could be watching the house right now.

"What's that?" Heiji wanted to know.

Shin'ichi opened the case with two keys and took some smaller case in his hand. Then he looked at Heiji, who had kneeled on the floor in front of the case and searching its insides with his eyes.

"Hattori", Shin'ichi said quietly and showed him the small case. It was as big as a Rubik'c cube. Heiji took it and searched it carefully. "This is for the worst."

Even in the darkness Heiji saw that there were a lot of many colored wires and some buttons. There was also a small liquid-crystal monitor, which was dark. Heiji rose his look and looked at the grinning school boy with unbelieving look.

"Kudo... You're not gonna... Say you're not gonna. Say it."

Shin'ichi took another time bomb from the large case. Then he shook his head. "Hattori, you can't understand what's it like to be stuck in 7-year-old body. You have no idea."

Heiji was silent for a moment and held the bomb in his hand. "So... What are we still waiting for?"

Shin'ichi grinned again. "As soon as you're ready."

"So", Heiji said as Shin'ichi dug the case more and found what he was looking for. "What's the plan? Where're we going?"

Shin'ichi gave a handgun to Heiji. "Today we're not going to blow anything. Not yet. I need your help 'cause you're – you know – taller than me."

Heiji chuckled. "Hahaha..."

"And you know the whole story. We're going to break into an old factory, which they used as a lab. Haibara told."

"Why isn't she here?"

"She's coming. She built these time bombs with Agasa."

Heiji grinned. "So you've been planning this for a while."

Shin'ichi took some cardridges from the case. "Couple of days."

"Fast action."

"Yep. But Hattori, I want you to know that this is very dangerious. We're taking a big risk with this. You can die tonight. I can die tonight. Both of us can die tonight."

Heiji nodded, but wasn't looking at Shin'ichi anymore. "I know."

Shin'ichi didn't even blink. "I have to ask you this. Are you sure you want to come along?"

Heiji turned his look back to Shin'ichi, his eyebrows setted. "Of course."

Shin'ichi blinked. Heiji forced himself to look straight into his eyes. He was thinking about Kazuha. He hadn't yet told her everything he would've wanted. He wasn't ready to die. Not yet. There were still so many things he wanted to tell her. There were still so many things he wanted to do with her, places he wanted to go with her and things he wanted to see with her. His heart ached a bit. Heiji caught himself thinking about these things and blushed. Shin'ichi noticed it.

"I thought so."

"No!" Heiji shook Kazuha off his mind. "I wanna come along!"

Shin'ichi smiled sadly. "I know I could trust you", he said and gave Heiji his right hand and Heiji grabbed it in his right one, holding it like they would start twisting hand. There was a small scar in the back of Heiji's right hand. Heiji saw it and looked away immediately.

"Hattori."

"What?" he asked and put his right hand in his pocket.

"I'm as afraid as you are. Our problem is mainly that you know about the organisation, although you shouldn't. You have nothing to do with the organisation, except you know about it. And that's enough to them. That's more than a reason to them to get rid of you. Just like me. They want us killed, and nothing more. I want nothing but justness, and look at me. We're fucking bastards."

Heiji's right eyebrow rose. He had never heard Shin'ichi swearing like that. "You're right", he said. Then he felt his cell phone in his right pocket and the omamori tied together with it. He took his hand immediately off his pocket just like the omamori would've burnt his hand. Why can't she just leave him alone? Hell, she wasn't even there! Heiji noticed that every time he tried to think about something else, Kazuha came (in some form) and filled his head again. It was scaring and amazing at the same time.

Someone opened the door and interrupted Heiji's deep thoughts. Haibara stepped into the room and took the hood off her head. She looked quickly around the room, her look stopped in Heiji's and Shin'ichi's eyes. She didn't even greet them.

"I suppose you're ready", she said with cold voice. "Let's go then. I don't want to waste any more time.

* * *

Heiji felt a bit stupid. He was walking down the street with two little kids, which both were about ten years older in real. Besides all of three were carrying a gun. The old factory building was in the other side of the whole region and they took a train. The train was all empty except two little kids, who were standing on one corner of the carriage, even if all the seats were free. They were about 5 years old. A little boy and a little girl. The girl had a ponytail and she was crying silently against the boy's shoulder. The boy was slightly dark-skinned but on the fluorescentlamps made him look pale. The boy was holding the girl around her shoulders and whispering silent words to her. Shin'ichi glanced them and then Heiji, who was staring at his own mirror-image, which was in the window (there was dark outside) and biting his lip, which looked like it could start bleeding. Shin'ichi thought that he was staring at the kids' mirror-image. Heiji's face was a bit pale and his ears were red. Shin'ichi sighed. _Hattori... This isn't easy to him. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about the dangers the way I did. Now he thinks he's going to die._

Couple ten minutes later they stepped out of the train. Heiji was looking at the ground. The station was empty, there were hardly two streetlamps making the whole station light, because the station was so small. Heiji was just thinking that why would The Organisation have anything to do with this slum, but then realised that this place was kind of applicable to shady business.

They walked couple of hundred meters along the street. They didn't talk at all. Heiji decided to walk half a step after them, because he wasn't quite sure about where were they going. The brickwall was covered in graffities and hippie symbols and stuff like that. Heiji realised that he had been holding the omamori tightly in his fist and let it go immediately. They passed two whores and many drunks before they found the place they were looking for.

Haibara stopped walking and opened one door in the wall. The door was the same color as the wall and it was difficult to see. The door wasn't even locked and they got quickly inside of it. The space behind the door was very dark and Heiji pulled the gun from his pocket. Shin'ichi turned his watch-torchlight on and showed the light around the space. They were in a small staircase. They heard some voices, just like someone would've walked inside the walls. They were probably only the air-conditioning machine, which was a bit broken. Haibara took one step downwards and whispered: "Follow me!"

The staircase was way longer than they had thought. To Heiji it reminded the staircase at the shooting hall. Then he started thinking about Kazuha again and bit his lip. They climbed downwards about ten minutes and with every step the air went a bit colder and Heiji's ears went locked now and then. Then they finally reached the bottom of the staircase and there was a door, which wasn't locked either. They went through and saw a corridor, which was leading into a larger space.

Shin'ichi showed the light forward. Every place seemed to be full of dust. The air smelled like chemicals and the whole place reminded the Titanic after its sinking. Heiji remembered the time when he had watched the Titanic movie with Kazuha. It was last new year's eve. Heiji bit his lip again and wished it wasn't bleeding yet.

Even if the place was full of dust, there were some shoe prints here and there on the floor. There was someone with them for sure. Heiji hoped that someone hadn't got a gun. After that, all he remembered was a sugared and stifling scent, which filled all his head.

"What do you think?" Haibara whispered to Shin'ichi. "This is the place I worked when they caught me."

"A bit dusty..." Shin'ichi answered. "Right. Where's the poison?"

Haibara looked back and setted her eyebrow. "Where's Hattori?"

"Hattori?!" Shin'ichi showed the light behind their backs. There was only the empty and silent corridor. Haibara walked forwards.

"Do you want to get the poison or not?"

Shin'ichi rose his eyebrows. "What do you mean? We have to find him!"

Haibara gazed him with cold eyes. "I'm here to get the poison! It was your idea to ask him to come along! Are you coming or not?"

Shin'ichi gazed the empty corridor but turned then back to Haibara. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

Heiji felt like he had a terrible hangover. His head ached and it was as heavy as a sin. He opened his eyed and groaned. After he had opened his eyes full, someone pulled him up and grabbed his throat with a hand. Heiji groaned again, this time silent. He felt like he could pass out again, because he couldn't breathe well. 

"He's awake!"

"Finally!"

Heiji felt a hard strike on the back of his head. Someone seemed to press him up against the wall. That someone wasn't letting go of his throat. Heiji groaned again but couldn't move because he was still a bit stunned.

"Hattori Heiji", he heard a woman's voice. Heiji didn't see her, because he was forced to look at the ceiling. "This is an honour."

Heiji thought that the woman had a bit different vision about an honour. The someone, who was holding Heiji, let go of his throat and hit his head downwards. Heiji took a deep breath when he was finally able to do so. Then he rose his look. He didn't see a thing. First he thought they had forced him to drink something like methanol, because chloroform should not cause blindness. Then he realised he wasn't blind yet, there was some kind of strap in front of his eyes and that was why he couldn't see anything. His eyes were tied and when he tried to take the strap off, he realised that he was handcuffed behind his back.

"Fuck", he mumbled and let his head fall down. His head felt still as heavy as lead.

* * *

Haibara stood on her tiptoes and opened a door, which was just the same as every other doors in the corridor. There weren't any shoe prints by that door, which was a good sign for them; no one had found the poison before them. The room behind the door wasn't a lab, it was an office. Haibara walked by the desk, crawled under it and dragged some kind of box from under the table. The box wasn't any bigger than a football but it looked heavy. Haibara searched it carefully and took her gun from her pocket. 

"This was my office. I kept this box here and if I'm not all wrong", she opened the lock with her gun. "We're going to find here..."

Shin'ichi stared inside the box. It was a lot smaller inside than outside and inside it there was a smaller box, which looked like a cigar box. Haibara took it in her hand and opened it. Shin'ichi saw there couple of small bills, which all looked like amphetamin bills. Shin'ichi gaped and then grinned.

"Finally..." he mumbled. Haibara put the box carefully into her pocket but held the gun still in her hand.

"Right", she whispered. "Now let's get out of here."

"What about Hattori?"

"If I know them at all, they already killed him", Haibara said. Shin'ichi gaped her but knew she was right. "Life isn't fear, Kudo. Get used to it."

Then she walked off the room and passed Shin'ichi like he was air. Shin'ichi stared at the floor for couple of seconds, sighed deep and walked off the room. Heiji was able to be very annoying sometimes. Still Shin'ichi felt like he had just lost a mate. A good mate who was always telling him how idiot he was and calling him "Kudo" every time they were in public. But Shin'ichi thought Heiji was the only person who understood completely. He was the same age, one of the sparse persons who were his real mates. Ran wasn't counted, because she was a girl, and you can't talk to a girl like you can talk to a guy, at this case.

* * *

"Clean you tongue, young man", another voice told Heiji. Heiji's head was hanging downwards and he was trying hard to stay awake. "Or we'll cut it off." 

Heiji had no time to get ready for the next strike. Someone hit his face with something, which was probably a fist. Heiji gasped and tasted blood in his mouth.

"So. Now when we have this guy here", the woman talked and Heiji smelled cigarette and some expensive perfume. "he can be useful. He's going help us."

Heiji cleared his throat and loosened some spit and blood from his nose, doing all that as loudly as he could. He collected that all in his mouth and spit it forward. Seemed like he hit something, because the next thing he felt was a hand in his hair and his head was bent backwards with very hard grip. Heiji groaned loudly.

"They don't teach the youth to behave anymore, I suppose", the woman's voice said. Heiji felt like someone blew some smoke in his face.

"Fuck you", he whispered. Then he talked aloud to the someone, who was holding him. "Keep your hands off me, fucking gay! I'm taken!"

Heiji knew that he was digging his own grave with these sayings but he didn't really care.

"Shut up", the someone said and bent Heiji's head downwards, holding his hair a bit tighter. "You're not going to see your girlfriend anymore."

Heiji's heart started beating faster. Kazuha went back into his mind immediately. "What the fuck?"

The woman talked again. "That's right. Toyama Kazuha will be the next we're going to execute."

Heiji pressed his teeth together. "Don't you dare to go near her!"

"So you know her. That's a confirmation to our plan."

Heiji closed his eyes tightly under the strap. He tried to get calm. This was exactly what Shin'ichi had been afraid of. They are heartless. They'll use the persons whom their enemies love the most. Kazuha filled his mind full again and dimmed all his senses. Heiji saw Kazuha in front of his eyes. She talked. She laughed. She fought with him. She hugged him. She held a revolver and smiled sweetly. Heiji couldn't stand it anymore. "No!"

The woman laughed coldly. "That depends on you and only you."

Heiji groaned again and didn't realise to stay quiet. "C'mon! Kill me! But don't do anything to her!"

"How sweet. Teenagers are so suicidal today", the woman said. Heiji kept his breath and waited. Then someone took the strap off in front of his eyes and he saw the room a bit better now. Heiji blinked couple of times and saw a dark room. The only light came from the fluorescent lamps. Heiji saw the woman, who was standing by the door. The room was much larger than Heiji had thought. "Right. Bring him here."

Heiji could hardly stand on his feet and walking was very difficult. Some very large and tall man, who had been holding him earlier, was keeping him up. Heiji tried to walk straight, but his head was still a bit heavy. Heiji tried to look around, but every time he tried to, the guy behind him hit the back of his head, making him groan and bend his head down again. Then they pushed him through some kind of larger room and straight into some kind of very large locker made by glass. It was one square meter big and couple of meters high. Heiji fell immediately on the floor of the cage when his feet gave in. He gazed the room fast around and made out that this time it was a laboratory for sure. Every place was white, except the two people, who were doing something with the computer, which was on the opposite wall. They were wearing black. Then Heiji looked up and saw some kind of machine, which had many pipes and wires and lights. The room was very strange even if it was a lab. There were about ten more glass lockers as the one Heiji was in. Heiji's hands and feet were cold, his face was bleeding and he thought he had fever. He leaned his head against one corner of the glass locker and started groaning quietly. His thoughts wandered immediately back to Kazuha and he wished he could be with her right now. He wished he would've stayed with her and let Shin'ichi do this with Haibara. The machine upon him made a strange voice and everything went black. Heiji tried to stay awake. He had to tell Kazuha how he felt... Kazuha was the one he loved most... Kazuha...

* * *

Haibara stopped walking and looked through one wall, which there was made in glass or see-through plastic, no difference. Behind it there was a very large hall, which was full of some kind of large pipes. They were as high as the ceiling and all of them were full of some see-through liquid. They were so large that a human could have space inside of them. Shin'ichi rose an eyebrow. 

"What are those?"

Haibara shook her head. "I think I know. And I wish I'm wrong." Then she took Shin'ichi's hand and started running across the corridor, to the door they used when they got into.

"Tell!"

"Later! Now hurry!"

They ran to the door, which was locked. Haibara shot the lock open and they climbed the stairs up fast. When they finally reached the street, Haibara slammed the door closed and leaned against it, and sighed deep. Shin'ichi turned his watch-torchlight off.

"Finally!"

Both of them scared off their lives when they heard someone talking. That someone was standing in the street and leaning against the wall. Shin'ichi rose his eyebrows and Haibara did the same.

"Hattori?! Where the hell have you been?!"

Heiji didn't answer. He started walking down the street. Shin'ichi looked at his back. Something was wrong.

"Hattori stop!" Shin'ichi shouted and ran next to Heiji. Heiji stopped walking.

"Did you have the venom?" Heiji asked and stopped walking. Shin'ichi looked at his eyes. Heiji rose his right eyebrow. "What is wrong?"

Shin'ichi rose his other eyebrow and looked away. "Nothing."

"We better go", Haibara said. "I'm not sure how fast they notice our shoeprints."

The train had just came and they had to run for it. They didn't talk much and walked straight to professor Agasa's house. By the door Heiji stopped suddenly.

"Kudo, I just remembered. The last train to Osaka leaves in 20 minutes. I'm sorry but I have to get home."

Shin'ichi stared at him. "You didn't tell anyone that you left?"

Heiji stared back. "No?"

Haibara and Shin'ichi glanced each other. Then Shin'ichi knocked the door.

"Allright. Thanks Hattori. See ya."

He left as fast as he had appeared. Shin'ichi stared at the gate he had closed and noticed that Heiji had forgotten his Sax -cap.

* * *

At the same time: 

He opened his eyes and groaned. He realised he was still in the same glass locker, handcuffed and every place hurt. He couldn't move. His heart was beating very fast and his mind was full of mixed thoughts which started from Kazuha and ended in his probably blue wrists, which were still tightly handcuffed behind his back. He tasted blood and he was dying for something to drink, but he knew there wouldn't be any. He swallowed some blood-tasting spit and closed his eyes. A single tear escaped from his other eye but that wasn't for sorrow. It was for suffer. He groaned quietly again and wished he could be dead.

"Fuck..." he said aloud, except he heard only a whisper. Then he passed out again.

* * *

Osaka, 13th of June, 10:33 

Kazuha was confused. Heiji wasn't answering her calls. Kazuha was holding her phone the hundreth time and choosing the same number again and again and again. She hadn't heard anything about him after he had gone outside to talk to his phone with Shin'ichi.

That really was the thing which was wrong with Kudo. Because Heiji is so in love with him. Every time Kudo calls, Heiji always does everything for him. Every time there's even a small sign of Kudo being around, Heiji is there for sure. Kazuha looked at her cell phone with a murderer look, just like everything would be its fault. Then she laughed aloud. She couldn't help it; a thought about Heiji being a gay sounded so fun.

"Hey – Kazuha?"

Kazuha turned and saw Heiji standing in the street and looking questioninly as her. Kazuha rose an eyebrow.

"Heiji! Why aren't you answering my calls? I've tried at least hundred times to call you..."

"My cell phone went broken."

"How great. Where did you go last night? I was worried."

They started walking down the street.

"... I went to Tokyo. Kudo had something very important to tell."

Kazuha rolled her eyes. Kudo again. "Next time tell me where are you going okay? Then I don't need to worry about you."

"Right... Where are we going?"

Kazuha rose an eyebrow. "You promised me to go shooting. Don't you remember?"

Heiji rose his look. "O-of course I remember!" Then he tried to think where the hell could be "shooting".

* * *

Tokyo, the same time. 

Haibara alias Sherry stepped out of the prof. Agasa's house. She was wearing black sunglasses and a hat, which covered her face well enough. She was quite tall, remembering that she had been a small kid for a while.

"Kudo", she said. "When I worked at that laboratory there, I heard that they'd start cloning."

Shin'ichi was standing couple of steps behind her. "Cloning?"

"Yes cloning. I think that's one of the reasons they wanted to get rid of me. I hope you understand how great the problem really is. You have to keep quiet. You have to be very careful. This organisation is too large, too national, to be destroyed by us. And if they really are going to start cloning", she paused and sighed. "I think our chances are getting sparse."

"Right", Shin'ichi said. "So where are you going?"

"I travel out of Japan first. Then I start thinking where should I go", Sherry answered. "I think I won't see you anymore."

Shin'ichi nodded. Then he gave Sherry his right hand and she grabbed it. They shook their hands and then Sherry turned and walked to the street. Shin'ichi closed the door turned to the room. He dug his pocket and found his phone. He couldn't keep his smile when he chose the number.

"Hey Ran do you have anything tonight?"

* * *

-to be continued-

* * *

**AN:** So. That's the start. I can already say that this is going to be a trilogy. Please review. 

Happy christmas.


	2. Lies have short traces

**The second chapter is here. I haven't got any reviews yet but I wish you could tell me what's wrong.  
**

**KNOWING ME, KNOWING YOU – Chapter 2: **LIES HAVE SHORT TRACES

* * *

Osaka, 13th June, about midday 

Pum Pum Pum

Kazuha gaped at the target with unbelieving eyes. Then she turned the same look to her mate, who was holding the gun and grinning at her. All the three shots were ten. Heiji held the revolver still up and grinned at the target, which was all clean except there was a very large hole in the middle of it. Heiji put the gun on the table and turned fully to Kazuha. Kazuha rose her eyebrow. Something was wrong.

"Not bad", she said. "Not at all."

"Your turn", Heiji said and gave the gun to Kazuha. Kazuha took it and because there was still three shots left, she didn't have to switch the cardridge.

Pum

She shot hit nine, three o'clock. She glanced Heiji before she shot second time.

Pum Pum

She hit ten and nine, seven o'clock. Heiji took the gun and swiched the cardridge. Kazuha stared at his hands. Heiji handled the gun even better than Kazuha. Kazuha thought that she had been the revolver-professional and Heiji did all the rest guns well. Heiji handled the revolver a lot better than yesterday.

"Heiji what's wrong?"

Heiji glanced her. "Hm?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Why not?" Heiji said and rose the gun up to shoot.

Pum

He hit ten again. Kazuha grinned evilly and decided to try Heiji. She walked beside him and moved very slowly closer to him. When he was just about to pull the drigger, Kazuha blew gently to his face and neck.

Pum

Kazuha grinned evilly again. Heiji's shot had hit two, eight o'clock, which was quite normal to him usually, except today when he seemed to be a good shooter. Kazuha walked away immediately and laughed. "Oyii! My Heiji is back!"

Heiji looked at her back with half-closed eyes but then blushed and grinned. "Unfair!"

* * *

He realised someone opened the glass locker's door. He was too tired to open his eyes. He had been tired but he couldn't have fallen asleep. Someone pulled him out of the locker and he felt the cold room air, because the locker had been so hot inside. He fell immediately on the floor when that someone let his grip from him. 

"Get up", that someone ordered. His victim, who was lying on the floor, wasn't moving anywhere. "Oh come on."

He felt someone grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, holding it. He groaned loudly, because it hurt, but still couldn't move any muscle. His head was aching, but he forced his eyed open and saw only mess of colors. His head hanged on its side and someone hit the back of his head, forcing it to hang down. He blinked couple of times and tried to see something but all his energy went to his feet, which were trying hard to keep him standing and not falling down. He heard someone talking behind him.

"You made it. They planned you'd be dead after that."

The voice sounded very familiar. Heiji rose his head a bit. "... Who the fuck are you?"

As the answer that someone only hit his head down again. Heiji groaned.

"That's a thing, which I know, but you don't", the guy behind him said. Heiji pressed his teeth together.

"Oh c'mon!" he said and turned around so quickly that the guy behind him hadn't time to get him. Heiji saw the guy's face and gaped at him. The guy was just as tall as him, just as dark as him, his hair was just as dark as his, his eyes just as dark as his. Heiji and the guy were exactly the same. Heiji gaped. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was gape. Next thing he realised was that the guy could hit hard. Really hard. Heiji found himself lying on the floor and the guy was pointing him with a handgun.

"Get up", the guy said coldly. He gazed at Heiji with half-closed eyes and Heiji recognized himself in his eyes. Heiji often gazed Kazuha that same way. He felt a slight ache in his chest when remembering Kazuha again.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he asked again. He couldn't stand up. "What did they do to me?"

The guy pulled Heiji on his feet again. "I have no name. I'm just a clone. As all of us."

Heiji's eyes widened. He was slowly realising, what the hell was going on._ Fuck_, he thought. _They cloned me! Which means, that they sent one of them to Kudo and now Kudo, Haibara and everyone thinks that I'm allright! The clone is acting me! They have no idea where I am or what has happened to me!_ The clone behind him dragged him to some kind of smaller and darker room and pushed Heiji to fall on the floor. Heiji hurt his ankle to something which he couldn't figure out what it was exactly. The door closed loudly and Heiji groaned. _But I wonder if the clone can fool Kazuha… She's an aho, but she knows me better than Kudo or anyone else… Kazuha… Wish she's allright… I won't forgive myself if something happens to her… Kazuha…_

* * *

Five days the clone managed to fool everyone, even if Kazuha thought that Heiji was acting a bit differently. For example, he was more polite and he didn't run after any case with his father. But in fact Kazuha liked this new Heiji. He wasn't every time shouting at her, he didn't talk too much and Kazuha hadn't heard any "aho" comments the whole week. 

It was Friday evening, but not very late yet, it was about 18 or 19 o'clock. Kazuha and Heiji(-clone) had been in the shooting hall again. They had taken Heiji's motorbike, but when they were leaving, they noticed that it had started raining. They couldn't leave the motorbike there because someone would've stolen it for sure. And that means of course, that they were a bit wet when they finally got home. But somehow, Kazuha couldn't know why, she was in so good mood that she didn't even remember to complain. Rain is, after all, good for the nature and it had been very warm for couple of weeks and it was already really the rain's turn. But in summertime the rain only makes you wet, it doesn't make you cold. If it was autumn, then the rain usually came down with cold wind and then we call it storm. The rain in June was something different than the rain in November.

The evening was so light that the streetlights weren't even turned on. The sun wouldn't set at all, it would only disappear behind the forest for couple of hours. If that was called sunset, then it is, but it was very light anyway. The rain wasn't stopping when Heiji drove by Kazuha's house. Kazuha climbed off the bike but didn't go indoors yet. Heiji looked quite cute when his hair was soaking wet. Kazuha wasn't as wet as him, because she had sat behind him. Kazuha smiled at him and he smiled back. Every evening this week Heiji had taken Kazuha home. But this time was somehow different. Kazuha felt something, which was keeping her not to go inside yet. That was kind of funny, because the rain wasn't stopping. It was something in Heiji's eyes. It was something in his smile. It was something, which was making Kazuha wanting to do something with him. Something special.

They hadn't noticed that they had stayed quiet for a long while. Then Kazuha chuckled and looked away. Heiji was still sitting on his bike and looked away as well.

"Well I guess I'll catch you later", Heiji said quietly. Kazuha sighed. He was leaving. No.

"Don't go yet", Kazuha said before she could keep her mouth shut.

Heiji rose his eyebrows. He was fucking cute when he was blushing, Kazuha noticed. "Heiji…"

She took a step nearer to Heiji and Heiji climbed off his bike. Heiji noticed something in Kazuha's eyes. She wasn't smiling. She was breathing by her mouth and looking at Heiji with a look which was somehow – hungry?

Kazuha took one step and it was enough. Heiji didn't think at all. He leaned a bit down and responsed Kazuha's passionate kiss. Heiji felt Kazuha's hot mouth and tried to remember when the men told him about this kind of things. They had only told him some facts about Hattori Heiji, and they had told him that yes, he had a girlfriend, but they hadn't told him what he should do with his girlfriend. He didn't know what people usually did with girlfriends and he wasn't sure if he should be doing this right now, but when Kazuha's tongue entered his mouth and her body pressed very closely against his body, he forgot everything.

Ten minutes went. The rain was slowly letting go and when they finally pulled away, it was completely stopped. Both of them were soaked. Kazuha took her hands off around Heiji's neck and took his right hand in hers. The whole time they looked at each other's eyes. Kazuha smiled.

"I like you Heiji", she said quietly. "I really do."

She gave him a quick kiss in his lips. She held Heiji's hand and tried to find something with her thumb. Something, which should've been in the back of his right hand. The scar, which was mabe by her. The scar, which came when she had tried to kill herself and let Heiji save himself. It was a case, which was difficult to forget, and which had something to do with meermaids, but I don't know what it is in English.

She opened her eyes and blinked once. There was no scar. She looked down at his hand and there weren't any scars in the back of his right hand. Kazuha's heart started beating a bit faster. This wasn't Heiji. This was someone else.

Heiji (or whoever he was) left and Kazuha stayed in the street for a couple of minutes. She gaped forward and tried to collect her thoughts in one form. _Heiji has a scar in the back of his right hand! I know that fucking well because I was the one who's fault that scar was! But why the scar had disappeared?! And how?! Wait… Heiji has been acting strangely this week and everything started after he had went to Tokyo to Kudo… Oh fuck! I should have realised this earlier! Oh fuck I just kissed…_She blushed deeply._ Stay calm Kazuha… Heiji doesn't have to know anything about this…_

Kazuha didn't go into her house at all. She took her phone in her hand and stopped. Fuck. She didn't know Shin'ichi's number. She took Ran's number and hoped she was with Shin'ichi right now. Then she chuckled; why she wouldn't be with him right now? It was after all Friday night.

Ran picked up almost immediately.

"_Kazuha? Why this honour?_"

Kazuha rolled her eyes. "Hey Ran! Are you with Kudo right now?"

"_In fact yes…_"

Kazuha sighed. "Thanks god. Can I talk with him?"

"_O-of course._"

"Thanks Ran", Kazuha said. She waited couple of seconds and then heard Shin'ichi's voice.

"_Hi Kazuha. What's going on?_"

Kazuha gazed the street with half-closed eyes. "I don't know. That's why I called."

She heard Shin'ichi's snort. "_Start from the beginning okay?_"

"Heiji is acting strangely. I think there's something wrong with him."

"_Something's wrong with Hattori? Well that's nothing new…_"

Kazuha was getting frustrated. "No! You don't know him as I do! I mean – I think he's not Heiji at all!"

There was a pause. Kazuha was hoping that Kudo was taking this seriously. "_Why do you think that?_"

"'Coz there should be a scar in the back of his right hand! And I swear there isn't any scars, hell!"

Shin'ichi remembered the case when Heiji had had that special scar. "_Right, just calm down! You're hysteric!_"

"Besides there's a lot of things, which I don't connect with Heiji! Heiji is for example a sucker at shooting with a revolver! Now he shoots like Sundance Kid!"

"_Who?_"

Kazuha lost her temper. Why isn't Kudo taking her seriously? "NEVER MIND OKAY!?"

"_Calm down, hell! You're just like Hattori sometimes!_"

Kazuha sighed. "…sorry."

Shin'ichi sighed too. This was exactly what Haibara – eäh, Sherry – had told. The cloning. Seemed like it was true though. "_Um… Kazuha. I think you should get to Tokyo. Can you make it?_"

Kazuha's eyebrows rose slowly. "Yes of course, if it's something for Heiji… Is he alive?"

"_Difficult to say, but I think they wouldn't kill him this soon yet._"

Kazuha's eyebrows setted again. "Who the hell are you talking about?! Where is Heiji?! What have you done to him?!"

"_I can't tell you now. I'll tell you when you first get to Tokyo okay?_"

Kazuha nodded. "Okay then. See ya."

"_See ya._"

Kazuha hung up the phone and held it couple of seconds before started walking to the railway station. _Heiji… I hope you're allright. Because if you're dead, I won't forgive myself._

* * *

Heiji (the real one) was breathing difficultly. He was lying on the cold floor on his right side eyes closed and wondering what would happen next. He thought he was going slowly crazy. He had no idea what time it was. He had no idea what day it was. He had no idea how long had he been here. Every part of his body was hurt, or it felt like that. He was unable to move any of his members. His eyes were tied once again and his skin was covered in cold sweat. Even if someone gets lost in there and finds him, how could he drag him up when Heiji couldn't move any part of his body? His heart felt like it could stop beating anytime. Heiji felt so terrible that he had only one thing why he didn't want to die yet. It had large eyes and a ponytail. Heiji fell asleep now and then and in every single dream he was with Kazuha. Kazuha was lying on top of him on the ground and kissing him very passionately and then everything went black and Kazuha was gone. He didn't know why he saw those dreams, because he had never kissed Kazuha and he couldn't know what it felt like, but in his dreams it was making his whole body burning. Then he woke up and realised that he was lying on the cold floor and that Kazuha was long gone, and that he'd hardly see her anymore. That thought made him very sad and his heart aching. 

The other thing was that he hadn't eaten or drunk anything. That was one of the reasons why he was so weak. He had no energy enough. He was slowly starving and drying and he wasn't sure how long he would make this anymore. Then he remembered Kazuha again and groaned. Then he usually fell asleep again and saw the same dream about Kazuha. He wanted to kiss her till her lips were bleeding.

* * *

Kazuha was sitting on the couch. Ran was sitting next to her and holding her shoulder gently. Kazuha was staring at her knees and she was pale. Her fists were so tight that her knuckles were white-coloured. Shin'ichi locked the door and the windows carefully and then turned to the girls. 

"Right", he said. "I think I have to start from the beginning."

Shin'ichi talked over an hour. He had hoped that he wouldn't have needed to tell the girls about the organisation, but now it seemed like he had no choice. Kazuha had as nasty temper as Ran and Kazuha was already confused because of the clone. Shin'ichi had thought that something was wrong when Heiji had only appeared to the street from somewhere. Shin'ichi told the girls everything about the evening he had drunk the drug, and become Conan (Ran was gazing him with a murderer look), about last Sunday when he had come to that old laboratory with Heiji and Haibara and how Heiji had suddenly disappeared and then appeared from nowhere.

"… Haibara – äh, Sherry – said that the organisation would have a cloning laboratory there."

Ran and Kazuha stayed quiet. Kazuha had risen her look. Shin'ichi glanced them.

"I want you two to know that now when you know the truth, you're in danger just like me and Hattori. We didn't want to tell you at all, but now you didn't leave me any choices."

Ran bit her lip. Kazuha stayed quiet.

"I think – and I really wish I'm wrong – I think that they cloned Hattori."

Kazuha stood up fast. "What?!"

Shin'ichi sighed. "I'm sorry."

"But – No! Where's Heiji then?! Is he alive?!" Kazuha took one ste forward and looked at Shin'ichi with wide eyes.

"I think he's still alive, they might test something with him… Some other drugs or…" Shin'ichi realised a bit too late, that he should've stayed quiet.

"Heiji…!" Kazuha moaned and sat on the couch again, eyes covered by her hands and she started crying silently in her palms. "That aho! What was he thinking?! Why couldn't he tell me where he went?! Why Heiji…!"

Ran hugged her and glanced Shin'ichi. "We'll talk later about the Conan part."

Shin'ichi blushed and cleared his throat. Kazuha rose her head and looked at Shin'ichi with reddened eyes.

"What are we gonna do now?"

Shin'ichi was happy when he got something else to talk about than Conan. "We have to get Hattori back."

"But how?" Ran asked.

Shin'ichi kneeled on the floor. "Move", he ordered and Kazuha and Ran stood up and helped Shin'ichi to drag the heavy case from under the couch. Shin'ichi dug it and gave a handgun to Ran. He took two more handguns from the case and cardridges for them.

"Our plan is", he said. "that you Kazuha take care of the clone. I don't think he'll hurt you. All you have to do is keep him far from here and avoid troubles with him. Remember that he's not Hattori but you have to act like he were. Understood?"

"Understood", Kazuha said calmly and nodded.

"Ran", Shin'ichi turned to her. "You're coming with me. We're going to break into that laboratory and get Hattori back. I need you to help me with his carrying, because I don't think he's able to walk after five days."

* * *

-to be continued-

* * *

**AN:** Here's the thing... I've been waiting for the reviews but I haven't got any. I would be very happy if someone could review. Thanks. 


	3. Blood red sky

**Here is the last part of my trilogy. ****I hope you don't hate it already too much...**

**KNOWING ME, KNOWING YOU – Chapter 3: **BLOOD RED SKY

* * *

Tokyo, 14th of June, about midnight 

"Hattori, are you here?" Shin'ichi whispered into the darkness. He really didn't realise why someone had built here this kind of dark corridors. The room he was in looked like a factory hall or a printing press hall. There was something large machine in the middle of the hall and the ceiling was very high. Shin'ichi tried to think, why would the organisation need a printing press. Only light came in through the windows near the ceiling.

There was a door, which was made in hard steel as everything seemed to be. Shin'ichi tried to open it. It wasn't locked. Shin'ichi kept his breath and opened the door with his foot, hiding himself behind the doorframe. The room seemed to be dark and quite small. Shin'ichi looked suspiciously inside it. Then he heard something, which wasn't air conditioning machine inside the walls or any computer thing. It was breathing. Very loud breathing. Shin'ichi's back touched the wall behind him and he held his gun tighter. Then he heard something which wasn't air conditioning machine either. Someone's voice. Very hoarse voice, but Shin'ichi recognized it anyway.

"Kudo..?"

"Hattori?"

"..."

Shin'ichi turned his torchlight-watch on and showed the light into the room. The room was about two square meters large and it was, as all stuff seemed to be, made in steel. Shin'ichi saw someone was lying on the floor, on its right side. That someone was handcuffed behind its back and there was a strap in front of its eyes. It looked like a dead body, except it had just spoken.

"Hattori?!"

Heiji only groaned. Shin'ichi kneeled in front of Heiji on the floor. Shin'ichi turned him on his back, removed the strap and saw his face better. "Are you okay, Hattori?"

Heiji didn't answer. Shin'ichi touched Heiji's face. He was cold.

"Hattori?"

Heiji groaned silently and his head fell on its other side, his left cheek against the floor. "…fuck… Help me up…"

Shin'ichi forced Heiji to sit against the wall. His head was hanging on its other side. "Hattori?! Hattori! Do you hear me?!"

"Kudo…" Heiji breathed. "… Kazuha… is she allright…?"

"Kazuha's allright", Shin'ichi said to Heiji. Heiji rose his head and kept it still. He looked at Shin'ichi's eyes. Shin'ichi saw that someone had hit Heiji couple of times, Heiji's right eye was black and his face was covered in dried blood, which had probably bled from his nose or his chin.

"... Do ya... have anythin' to drink...?" Heiji got out from his sore throat. Shin'ichi grabbed his ear when his head was about to fall on its other side again. "... hell this fucking place is makin' me sick..."

"Hattori, we have to get out!"

"... fuckin' place... 'Zuha... the fuckin' clone with her..."

Heiji's eyes were closed and he was talking mainly to himself. Shin'ichi stood up and forced Heiji up against the wall. "C'mon! Get on your feet, man!"

It took couple of seconds from Heiji to get his feet under him and couple of seconds more to get them to carry him. His head was somehow hurt, he might have hit it or something. Shin'ichi forced him to stand still, which was difficult, because Heiji was heavy.

Shin'ichi was forcing Heiji to walk with his own feet. There was something wrong with Heiji's left ankle and it was difficult to him to set his weight on it. Shin'ichi couldn't shoot the handcuffs off yet, because it would've made too loud voice. Heiji looked terrible. His hair was a mess and his head looked like someone had hit him more than one time. His forehead was bleeding and he was limping his left foot badly. His wrists were blue-colored because of the handcuffs and he had some bruises here and there.

They made about fifty meters to the door and Shin'ichi opened it as silently as he could. The room behind the door looked like an office. He pushed Heiji inside it and closed it carefully. Heiji fell immediately back on the floor.

"They gave me nothin' to drink or eat", Heiji started silently. "And I was in some kind of small glass locker before they threw me into that groove."

"Hattori. We think they cloned you", Shin'ichi said and looked around the room. Then he helped Heiji to sit.

"I know they cloned me. I met one of them. He was pretty friendly to me, he hit me only once."

Shin'ichi pulled Heiji up on his feet once again. "How nice. So you know what's going on?"

He took another gun from his pocket. Heiji sighed. He was leaning against the desk. "Hey Kudo I have absolutely no idea what's going on. What day is it? How long have I been here?"

Shin'ichi put a cartridge into the gun he had just taken from his pocket. He rose his look to Heiji. "It's Friday. You've been here for five days now. You should thank Kazuha. Now we have to go. I'm not sure about how full this building is guards." Shin'ichi rolled the damper on and shot Heiji's handcuffs off. Heiji's hands were almost white, but he could still use them anyway. Shin'ichi gave him a gun and Heiji held it with almost still hand.

They made their way to the door easily, even when Heiji saw almost nothing. Ran helped them to climb the stairs up. Shin'ichi had called prof. Agasa and so they pushed Heiji inside his car.

Heiji felt still terrible. Ran gave Heiji some water, which Heiji didn't drink a lot, because he was not sure how well could it stay inside him. Shin'ichi dug salmiacs from somewhere and Heiji ate them. After fifteen minutes he felt a bit better. They were driving straight to Osaka to get Kazuha from the abandon house she had gone to keep the clone away from the factory. Kazuha wasn't sure, where did the clone come at night. Seemed like he didn't go to Hattori's house or his own apartment, because Shizuka had told Kazuha that Heiji was still in Tokyo with Shin'ichi. Shin'ichi decided not to tell Heiji's parents what had happened, because that would mean only worse mess. They drove couple of hours in silence and then Heiji spoke up.

"Kudo", he said with hoarse voice. "Where's Kazuha?"

"She's at one abandon house with the clone. Don't worry", Shin'ichi said. "I'm sure she's allright."

"Yea", Heiji mumbled. "And I know how polite the clones can be. I know that abandon house. How can I know that he's not licking her right now?"

Ran and Shin'ichi sniggered in their palms. Heiji realised that he should've stayed quiet.

"Hattori, try to relax", Ran said. "She really is able to handle the clone, trust me. And I'm sure he's not licking her right now. She knows aikido."

"Y-yea maybe, but how can I relax when she's at the abandon house with that clone?!" Heiji yelped. Shin'ichi rolled his eyes. Heiji blushed. "I mean – it's not safe to hang out on Friday night..."

Ran chuckled. "Hattori are you jealous?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS, fuck!"

Ran shot him a wide smile. "Of course not."

Heiji glanced Shin'ichi, who was sitting on the other side of Heiji. He was grinning. Heiji snorted. "What're you grinning there?"

"Nothing."

Then both Shin'ichi and Ran started laughing loudly. Heiji gazed both of them with half-closed eyes. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing", Ran said, still laughing.

"Leave me here", Heiji said. "I know a shortcut. I'll get to her."

"Do you know what does the mirror look like?!" Shin'ichi said to him with half-closed eyes.

"I know that I look terrible thank you very much", Heiji said. "But do you really think that I care?!"

Ran sighed. Shin'ichi blinked and thought for a moment. Ran talked first. "Shin'ichi... You're the leader of this project."

Heiji glanced Ran and then Shin'ichi. "Two against one."

The car had just stopped.

"Three against one, Shin'ichi", Agasa said. "Hattori can make sure that Kazuha's allright, because we can't know that for sure."

Shin'ichi looked at Heiji. Heiji would really be a funny sight on the road, broken handcuffs still around his blue-colored wrists and all that. Shin'ichi hadn't noticed it in the laboratory, but Heiji had five day's stubble in his face. There was a bit more shadows in his face and he had lost weight. Shin'ichi sighed and then took something from the car's floor. It was Heiji's baseballcap. Shin'ichi placed it in his head, the vizor pointing to his back and opened the car's door to let him off. Heiji climbed off the car and limped couple of steps with his broken ankle but then turned back to Shin'ichi, who was still standing on the street. Heiji grinned and turned the vizor to forward. Shin'ichi grinned back at him and get back into the car.

"I wish he sees forward", Shin'ichi mumbled when he closed the door of the car. Ran took his hand in hers.

"You're so cool sometimes", she said.

Shin'ichi blushed.

* * *

Kazuha held the clone's hand. She wasn't sure if this plan was very safe, but she guessed there wasn't much to choose from. And all she had to do was keep the clone away from the factory building for couple of hours. Sounded very easy. And now when they were here, it doesn't matter if she enjoyed the fresh air. 

Kazuha had lied that she wanted to take Heiji some abandon house. Really, she didn't want to take Heiji there but she had to. Because the abandon house was far enough from the town and from the factory Kudo and Ran were breaking into. Kazuha had sung that she wanted to escape from her father, who was forcing her to read for some exam or something like that. Which was stupid because they had no tests during the summer holiday. But the clone had swallowed that and there they were, far enough from the town and its lights were couple of kilometers away from them. Kazuha wished she had the real Heiji with. She missed him. It sounded stupid, because it had been only three hours ago when she had known that the Heiji she had been with for almost a week wasn't really the Heiji she loved. _Sounds very stupid, _Kazuha thought. _I thought I kissed my Heiji. I thought I did everything fun with my Heiji. And then he wasn't my Heiji at all. _Kazuha turned her head to look at the Heiji-clone. _But really, he's not fool at all. He's a nice guy. I was already getting to like him. It's a shame he's not a real person. He could be a nice guyfriend to some girl._

"Kazuha", the Heiji-clone said suddenly. "I need to know something."

"Hm? What?"

Heiji-clone turned to Kazuha. "How much do you know about the organisation?"

Kazuha's eyebrows rose. She wasn't quite sure what she should answer. She decided to act like she didn't know anything. Later she realised how badly she did.

"W-what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

There was something in the Heiji-clone's eyes that Kazuha didn't like at all. She didn't remember she had never seen Heiji's eyes like that. They were colder. Kazuha confused.

"What? I don't know anything about it."

Heiji-clone dug his pocket and took out something which made Kazuha's eyes wide. A gun.

"It? Are you sure?" Heiji-clone asked. Kazuha stared at the barrel which was pointing straight to her head.

"I – I already said I don't know anything!" Kazuha stammered. The cold barrel made contact with her neck and she swallowed.

"Oh yes you know", Heiji said with low voice and removed the safety. (Caroliina: Help me. In guns there is a small thing which has to be removed before the shot. What is it?) Kazuha felt the gun jolt and she shivered.

"I... Put the gun down please!" Kazuha said with small and shrill voice. Some tears escaped from her eyes. Heiji-clone's eyebrows rose a least bit. He looked around the room and slowly took the gun from her neck. Kazuha sighed deep and wiped her tears away.

When Heiji-clone was placing the safety (Caroliina: ... ) in its place again, Kazuha grabbed his arm. Before Heiji-clone could do anything, Kazuha threw him over herself and the gun flew from his hand to the corner of the room. (Caroliina: I know nothing about aikido but she uses it anyway now.) Kazuha was up in hundredth part of second and ran across the room before Heiji-clone had grabbed the gun again. Kazuha rushed into the corridor behind the door and slammed it closed. She heard a shot, which hit the door frame.

Kazuha cursed because the nearest door leaning out of the corridor was locked. The other door was at the end of the corridor and the way was a bit too long. Before she reached the door, she heard another shot. Then she felt terrible pain in her right knee and fell on the floor. She tried to hold her tears but she couldn't. She managed to turn on her back and was now sitting on the floor. Kazuha saw her right leg was bleeding and making the carpet red. She shivered, rose her look and saw already very familiar figure. The midnight sun light coming from the window behind him was making his features very firghtening. Kazuha moaned scared and tried to move behind but hit the wall.

"H-heiji...?!" she got out from her mouth.

"Stop calling me that. You know who I am. And I know that Hattori Heiji has told you about it."

"..." Kazuha was silent, when Heiji-clone kneeled on the floor in front of her keeping the barrel pointing on her the whole time. Kazuha forced herself to look straight into his eyes. The pain was making her pale but her eyes were now more full of hate than fear. She put her hand into her pocket and thanked god because she had forgotten her cell phone silent. Kazuha sighed, then chose Heiji's number straight from her memory and phoned him, never taking the phone from her pocket.

"Now my dear", Heiji-clone said, placing the barrel in between Kazuha's eyes. "Where were we?"

Kazuha sighed and heard that Heiji picked up the phone. Kazuha looked at Heiji-clone with murderer look and then collected all her strenght and pulled him off her with her not broken leg. When the Heiji-clone fell on the floor on his back, Kazuha pulled the cell phone from her pocket. It became the shortest call ever between her and Heiji.

"**HEIJIIII** !!!" Kazuha shouted in the phone, keeping it touching her mouth and not her ear.

"_K-KAZUHA ?!_" She heard him answering. She pressed her teeth together.

"**IT'S GONNA KILL ME **!!!" Kazuha cried when the Heiji-clone stood up and grabbed the cell phone from her hand.

"_DON'T WORRY I'LL COME SAFE YA !!! AND I LO...!_" Kazuha heard Heiji's voice even if the phone wasn't anymore in her hands. The Heiji-clone ended the call before real Heiji in the phone could finish his last phrase. Tears were flowing down Kazuha's cheeks.

"How sweet", Heiji-clone smirked at Kazuha who looked terrified. "You're really begging for troubles aren't you?"

Kazuha screamed silently when another shot hit the wall about 10 centimeters from her right eye. Heiji-clone grinned.

* * *

Heiji held his phone in his right hand. "... I love you Kazuha." 

The road was all empty, which was a good thing, because Heiji had to agree with Shin'ichi about his face. He looked terrible and he was really happy when he didn't have to look at anyone's eyes.

Heiji's eyes were wide. He could feel his heart hitting his ribs and it hurt. The clone... the clone was killing Kazuha right now. Heiji felt the gun in his pocket. He couldn't do anything with it. It wouldn't help him at all right now. Heiji gasped. He was holding the cell phone so hard that it could already be broken. It took couple of seconds from his adrenalin to circulate from his head to his feet. Then he started running like he was never going to stop. Never mind his ankle wasn't well.

* * *

The Heiji-clone was grinning at Kazuha. 

"Seems like your Heiji is already awake."

Kazuha pressed her teeth together when the gun barrel made contact with her chest again.

"... You... You're not getting out of this!"

"You say so? We'll see about that. First you could answer my question if you don't want any bullets in your pretty head."

Heiji-clone moved the barrel on Kazuha's forehead. Kazuha gasped a little, but then sighed.

"You're not gonna pull the drigger."

"Of course not", Heiji-clone said and removed the safety. "Now I am."

"You're not gonna", Kazuha shot him a grin.

"You're annoying", Heiji-clone said without smile. "Gimme one good reason why I haven't killed you yet."

"If you kill me, you'll never know what we know." Kazuha didn't know what was she getting at with these words. She tried to give Heiji more time.

Heiji-clone was silent for a moment. Then he grinned at Kazuha. Kazuha's grin was dead.

* * *

Heiji's chest hurt. He turned to the road, which was leading to north. The midnight sun was blood red colored and behind him there was a large dark violet thundercloud. He heard the thunder booming behind his back. The warm wind was trying to give him more speed. Felt like he was trying to get away from the thunder, which was trying to catch him.

* * *

Without any kind of warning, Heiji-clone placed the barrel on Kazuha's right shoulder. Kazuha saw it but didn't feel it immediately because she had a jacket on. The shot was fast and loud because the gun was almost touching her ear. The pain stroke over her and Kazuha moaned loud. She started gasping harder, closing her eyes. She opened them and gaped at the grinning Heiji-clone with wide eyes. Kazuha tried to move her right hand but it hurt too much. She placed her left hand on the bullet hole and tried to stop its bleeding. She pressed her teeth together, trying to ease the pain but it was difficult. 

"Are you still sure you don't know anything?"

"I... I already... told you... I don't know what... are you...talkin'...'bout..."

"I know this hurts."

"I don't know... anythin'..." It was getting difficult to Kazuha to speak, because she was gasping and bleeding. She wasn't anymore thinking what she was saying.

Heiji-clone stopped grinning. He moved closer to Kazuha's face. Kazuha could smell his breath.

"I'm getting tired with asking. How much do you know about the organisation?"

"I –" Kazuha tried to catch her breath. Then she gazed him with hateful eyes. "I'M NOT GONNA TELL YA EVEN IF I KNEW SOMETHING, HELL!!! FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR FUCKING ORGANISATION!!!"

Kazuha shouted with all air she had left in her lungs. There was a short silence. The fourth shot broke it. Kazuha moaned again. Her left shoulder had gotten its bullet. She couldn't use her arms anymore and her left arm fell in her lap. Her head hanged on one side and she was gasping very loud. She heard her own heartbeat.

"I think you're being naughty, my dear." Kazuha hated the way he talked. "You know the question. Answer it."

Kazuha had closed her eyes. "...fuck you..." She whispered. She felt like she couldn't make it anymore. She had lost a lot of blood already. _Sorry Heiji, _she thought. _I'm doing this for you. Don't miss me. I'm not worth it._

"**KAZUHAA** !!!" Kazuha's eyes shot open in that red second she heard it. Someone was calling her. Someone, who was not in that house. Someone, who sounded as hoarse as 15-year-old boy. He was outside. He was Heiji. Kazuha breathed in.

"**HEI -** !!!" She started but the Heiji-clone covered her mouth with his hand. Kazuha gazed him with a look which could kill a hiefer. Then she opened her mouth full and bit his hand as hard as she could.

"**HEIJIIIIII**!!!!!!1" Kazuha screamed loudly. Then her eyes closed and she passed out.

Heiji kicked the front door down and ran into the house. He ran across the living room and tried to open another door, but when it didn't open, he kicked it and it opened. Heiji stopped when he saw the corridor.

It was a very strange moment. Like watching your mirror image. Heiji stood there at the end of the corridor, and at the other end of the corridor there was a guy, just as tall as him, maybe not as thin as him, but that was all because real Heiji hadn't eaten or drank anything worth mentioning for five days. This moment was different than the moment in the cloning laboratory. This time they both had a gun. Then Heiji saw Kazuha's figure lying on the floor by Heiji-clone's feet. She didn't move. Heiji looked at the clone with hateful eyes and rose his gun to point straight to him.

"Nice to meet you finally", Heiji-clone said. There was nothing friendly in his voice.

"Gimme one good reason why I haven't killed you yet!" Heiji's voice was almost trembling with hate. He removed the safety.

"By the way", Heiji-clone snorted. He tried to annoy Heiji as much as he could. He went on with a grin. "Your girlfriend is fucking good at kissing."

Heiji blinked. His gaze stayed in Kazuha's dead-looking figure and some scaring thoughts crossed his mind. Then he tightened his grip aroung the gun and he heard his blood humming in his ears.

"Shut the fucking up", Heiji said with trembling voice. Some sweat pearls were shining in his forehead. Heiji-clone snorted again.

"If you don't put that gun down", the Heiji-clone said and pointed Kazuha's head with his gun. "I'll kill her."

Heiji couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the drigger. The Heiji-clone fell on the floor, his head bleeding. Heiji stood still about ten seconds before moving anywhere. He was gasping hard and holding the gun still up. He hadn't remembered that he had no damper with. (Caroliina: I'm not sure about that word. I mean the thing which can be put in the gun's barrel and then there isn't so voiceful when you shoot.) When Heiji had taken two deep breaths, he ran over the Heiji-clone's body to Kazuha.

"C'mon 'Zuha, don't do this to me", Heiji said aloud and placed his hand on her neck. He sighed deep when feeling the heartbeat. _Thanks God she's alive. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happens to her. _Heiji took his cell phone in his hand and chose Shin'ichi's number.

"_Hattori?_"

"Yea me. Got a problem."

"_Tell._"

"Kazuha's hurt and there's one body. We can't let the coppers find it 'coz it would mean only worse mess."

"_Okay we'll be there in a minute. How bad is she?_"

"One bullet through right knee and both shoulders shot through also. Looks terrible."

"_Is she alive?_"

"Yea. She's passed out."

"_Okay see ya._"

Heiji cut the call and looked around the corridor. His clone guy was bleeding, Kazuha's knee was bleeding and both her shoulders were bleeding. Heiji didn't know how much blood she had lost, but her face was white and the floor looked horrible. Heiji took his jacket off and tied her knee with it. Her jacket was on his way and he had to undress it, which was difficult because of her arms. The bullet holes were bleeding like two waterfalls. Heiji undressed the clone-guy's jacket and tried to stop the bleeding with it.

About half a minute later Heiji heard some voices outside the building. A car. Soon Shin'ichi opened the door near Kazuha's body (there were two doors in the corridor leading to the living-room/hall). Shin'ichi looked around the sight.

"Ran, I'm not sure if you wanna see this."

"Oh don't be stupid", Ran said and looked at the room over Shin'ichi's shoulder. "Fy! That's discusting!"

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Heiji was frustrated.

"Okay. Hattori, you and I take care of this guy. Ran", Shin'ichi said. "call an ambulance."

"Hey but what do we say to them? They ask me what has happened and I say 'my friend's clone shot her', right?" Ran asked with half-closed eyes.

Shin'ichi and Heiji looked at each other.

"She's got a point", Heiji said then.

Shin'ichi thought for a moment. "Right. Ran, say that you two were in this house and then someone came in and shot Kazuha when you were somewhere okay?"

"Okay", Ran said and nodded.

* * *

Couple of hours later in the hospital: 

"She was very lucky", the nurse said. "Remembering that she had lost a lot of blood."

"I – I see", Ran said. "Anything else?"

"There were no bones broken. We were a bit afraid because of the shoulders' shots but there were no bones or large arteries broken either. We had to operate the left one but it'll be okay very soon. The knee was a bit difficult case but the bullet had gone very decently through and only the artery was broken and that's why it was bleeding so much."

"That's good", Ran said and sighed. "When can we meet her?"

"She's still asleep, but as soon as she wakes up. I'll come back then okay?"

"Thanks."

Ran walked to the couch and sat next to Heiji, who was leaning against his elbows, face hiding in his palms and eyes closed.

"Hattori? Are you awake?" Ran asked.

"... wha'?" Heiji rose his head.

"Kazuha's gonna be allright."

"... good." His head set again.

Ran sat on the couch next to Heiji. He looked horrible. He looked as good as a man can look like when he had been five days without food and water. He was pale and tired-looking and bloody and all bruises and he had five day's stubble in his face. He had still the broken handcuffs.

"Hattori", Ran started. "Go eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't give me that. You have eaten nothing for three days."

"I said I'm not hungry."

Ran sighed. Heiji covered his eyes in his palms. Ran sighed again and then took something from her pocket. She held it couple of seconds.

"Hattori."

No answer.

"Hattori."

"What now?!" Heiji said with half-closed eyes. He was frustrated.

"This is yours", Ran said when holding something which made Heiji's eyes wide. Omamori. He grabbed it fast from Ran's hand and held it tightly in his hands.

"And this is hers."

Heiji sighed deep when taking Kazuha's omamori from Ran's hand. He looked at it very long while and then couldn't hold his tears anymore.

"This is my fault", Heiji said quietly. "She's suffering and it's all my fault."

"Hey don't blame yourself. That doesn't help her at all."

"But it's true is it. If I wouldn't have gotten caught..."

"Hattori that's nonsense. You saved her life."

"That was the least thing I could do to her. 'Coz I – I... I can't live without her."

Ran smiled. Heiji didn't notice it. He talked just like he was talking to himself. Ran touched his shoulder.

"Hattori, she's not dead."

"Did I say so?"

"No but you're talking like she already were."

Heiji snorted. "Kazuha's an aho. She's a bit simple and sometimes very stupid. We fight a lot."

Ran was quiet.

"But", Heiji continued. He still seemed not to remember who he was talking to. Ran knew he was tired and she knew also that some people start talking like this when they're tired. "There's nothing I couldn't do for her. I - "

The nurse came. She was smiling at them, which was a miracle, because it was four o'clock in the morning. Ran was counting how much coffee she could have drank.

"If you follow me please."

They stepped in a small hospital room. Heiji was still limping his foot, even if it was tied by now. Kazuha was lying on the bed, her right arm tied and the left one was in larger thing. Her knee was tied too. Kazuha rose her look and her eyes widened as she saw Heiji.

"Don't worry, he's real", Ran said fast as she saw Kazuha's pale face. Heiji wasn't looking at Kazuha. Kazuha sighed.

"I wanna see his hand", Kazuha said quietly, not taking her eyes from Heiji. Heiji sighed again and took his right hand from his pocket and was giving it to Kazuha. In the back of his right hand there was a small hole in his skin. Kazuha took his hand in hers and held his cold hand gently. Then she let it go.

"Right", Kazuha said with cold voice. "What happened to the other one?"

"I shot him", Heiji talked at the first time. His voice was still a bit hoarse. Kazuha blinked.

"Oh", she said. Her eyed were still locked in his face but her voice wasn't so colorless anymore.

"So how are you Kazuha?" Ran started and tried to smile.

"So far so good. Only couple of shots through. I'm fine really thanks for asking", Kazuha said, voice full of sarcasm and eyes half-closed.

"Hey I can go if you like", Ran said and turned to leave.

"No don't. Sorry", Kazuha said. Heiji sat on the couch on the corner and stared the floor silently. "What time is it?"

"Half five in the morning", Ran said, looking at her cell phone clock.

"Okay. Do you know anything new?" Kazuha asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She dragged her eyes from Heiji.

"Well I'm not sure but I'd say that we should break into that factory again. We only got Hattori out there and there's still some hot stuff around."

"So", Kazuha said and rose her eyebrows a least bit. "What are you waiting for?"

"You of course."

"But you don't need me really..." Kazuha said but her voice told them that she wanted to come along.

"You're good at shooting. And you're the only one who recognizes Hattori-clones if there's more..."

"More? Ran don't give me that. You can make it on your own."

"That's right. You could get killed", Heiji said quietly. Ran turned to him. Kazuha gazed him with a strange look. Heiji rose his look and gazed Kazuha back the same line.

"So do you", Kazuha said.

"Ran can ya leave us for a moment", Heiji said, never taking his eyes off Kazuha.

"Sure."

She left. Now they were alone. Heiji stood up and walked closer to Kazuha.

"This is yours", Heiji said and dropped her omamori in her lap. Kazuha's eyebrows rose. She stared at the omamori and took it in her hand.

"T-thanks."

There was a silence. Kazuha rose her look to his face. Then she smiled. Heiji sighed when he saw it. He couldn't help it. He smiled very slightly back.

"We're not dead yet", Kazuha said quietly.

"Yea", Heiji confirmed. "I suppose we're fucking bastards but we're not dead yet."

"But I think I would be", Kazuha went on. "if you hadn't saved me."

Heiji smiled skewedly, just like some little boys when they get compliments. He wasn't looking at Kazuha.

"Thanks Heiji."

Kazuha took his hand in her not broken one.

"... aho", Heiji said. "But here's the thing: you are **not** coming with us. Not after that case."

Kazuha snorted. "Try to stop me."

Heiji sighed. "Kazuha I don't want you to get killed. I wouldn't forgive myself."

"But why? It's not your fault if I die is it?"

"Yea but", Heiji didn't know how he was going to stop her. He setted his gaze to his feet again. "I don't wanna lose you."

Kazuha blushed slightly and sighed.

"Heiji..."

The door opened and their hands shot away each other immediately. They saw Shin'ichi and Ran on the door.

"Hey Hattori, you forgot this", Shin'ichi said and gave Heiji his gun.

"Hey you should not keep those here! This is a hospital!" Ran said and looked at Shin'ichi like at some little boy who has stolen his schoolmate's pen.

Heiji put the gun into his pocket.

"And Hattori", Shin'ichi said to Heiji. "Go shave."

Kazuha looked at Heiji's face. Heiji touched his chin. Then he gazed Kazuha who was laughing. "Shut up."

* * *

-fin- (for now)

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading. I'm planning a sequel. Tell me if you'd like to read it. 

Please review.


End file.
